Cumpleaños
by mistralax
Summary: Fic conmemorativo para el cumpleaños de Shiro nxn


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Shiro, el 01/06, algo tarde pero lo que cuenta es la intención ;D

**Advertencias:** Leve KuroShiro, algo soso el fic como de costumbre ;D -ya me conocen-

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que entre todos habían cogido un resfriado por estar parados bajo la lluvia. El malestar los había dejado en cama por unos días y Kukuri había sido de gran ayuda. Shiro y Neko no hacían mas quejarse mientras se sobaban la nariz y estornudaban acerca de la comida sana. Kukuri les había hecho comer vegetales y algo de sopa. Ya luego de que Kuroh se hubiera recuperado se ocupó de las comidas del par pero no era tan condescendiente como Kukuri.

Neko se había terminado recuperando antes de lo previsto y era quien se la pasaba velando por Shiro quien aun no parecía salir de su cuadro gripal. Kuroh se preguntaba ¿por qué duraba tanto con una simple gripe? siendo el rey inmortal pequeñeces como esas no le debían resultar un problema o era cuestión de que el mismo Shiro no queria abusar de sus poderes invocando su espada de Damocles, puesto que era sabido las consecuencias del uso excesivo del poder de un rey.

Vio a Shiro dormitar, tenía los ojos bien cerrados dejando apreciar sus largas pestañas, sus cabellos blancos un tanto desarreglados por permanecer en cama y su pecho subir y bajar de manera pausada.

- !Kurosuke! !La olla se mueve! - gritó Neko viendo que la tapa de la olla comenzaba levantarse de un lado a otro, seguramente porque el caldo estaba hirviendo. Rápidamente apagó la estufa y agradeció a la muchacha, había sido su culpa por estar distraído.

Dejo la sopa reposando por lo caliente que estaba y dirigió su mirada al reloj colgado en la pared y luego a un calendario. Era 1 de Junio. Si bien recordaba una vez Kukuri había preguntado a Shiro su cumpleaños de manera casual, además el albino había tenido el detalle de al menos intentar festejar el suyo, no era algo que podría pasar por alto. Por su mente había pasado la idea de comprarle algo pero no tenía muy seguro los gustos del albino, así que algo si era muy seguro sus habilidades culinarias les podrían ayudar ya que la mayor debilidad del chico parecía ser la comida, era tan glotón como Neko.

Le hizo una señal con la mano a Neko manteniendo toda la discreción posible llamándola a la cocina. Ella curiosa aunque no se quería apartar del lecho del albino se acercó.

- !Es el cumplehmhmhp! - ella sí que no sabía ser discreta y rápidamente había elevado la voz, no tuvo más opción que tapar su boca para que al menos el albino no escuchara. Aunque dudaba que lo hiciera ya que parecía estar profundamente dormido.

- Haz silencio, es una sorpresa.

- Oh, ya entiendo - ella habló bajito - Es como cuando Shiro quería hacer algo especial para ti - sonrió.

El pelinegro desvió por un momento la mirada un tanto colorado, al menos no podía negar ese detalle.

- Neko ayudara a Kurosuke, ¿qué tiene que hacer? - ella pareció emocionarse con la sola mención del evento.

- Pues teniendo en cuenta que no está en muy buenas condiciones para una celebración, solo tenía pensado hacer un pastel. Asi que le vigilaras mientras yo me encargo de eso.

Ella asintió puesto que su fuerte no era la cocina y aquella vez había intervenido en el pastel de Kuroh haciendo que quedara incomible. Aunque en el fondo deseaba participar no quería arruinarlo. Además Kuroh le había delegado una importante misión que era cuidar de Shiro.

Ambos asintieron para poner manos a la obra, más que todo Kuroh, quien comenzó a buscar los ingredientes en la nevera y la alacena.

Neko parecía estarse tomando muy enserio su tarea. Pudo apenas asomarse para ver que el albino había despertado, mejor que el día anterior, claro indicio de que la recuperación era efectiva. Escuchó a Shiro decir que tenía hambre, claro que podría preparar algo rápido para que el albino llenara su estomago mientras tanto ya casi había terminado con la mezcla para el pastel solo tendría que colocarla en un molde. Rápidamente escuchó al albino decir que primero tomaría un baño para quitarse el cansancio, al menos eso le daba tiempo y Neko lo alentaba.

Ambos suspiraron cuando oyeron la puerta del baño cerrarse. Neko se acercó a ver cómo iba, ella tenía un buen olfato y ya podía notar como se le aguaba la boca. Kuroh se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención y ella pareció salir de su trance. La muchacha le había ayudado a vaciar la mezcla en el molde y a servir algo de sopa para Shiro.

Ambos vieron al albino salir con una toalla en el hombro mientras sus cabellos goteaban despreocupadamente. Kuroh no pudo evitar que una vena brotara en su frente ¿cuántas veces tendría que repetírselo?

- Sabes que te tienes que secar bien el cabello - le tomó del hombro sentándole en la cama y cogió la toalla para comenzar a secar rápidamente las hebras blancas.

- Jeje, lo siento Kuroh, pensé que lo había hecho bien - le dijo con un sonrisa despreocupada como siempre.

- Tienes que estar más pendiente, sino no te curaras del todo.

- Si, Kurosuke tiene razón. Neko quiere ver a Shiro bien para que podamos jugar - dijo la gata.

El albino parpadeó un par de veces impresionado por la manera en que ahora Neko y Kuroh se apoyaban, al parecer el tiempo que había permanecido en cama esos dos habían estrechado lazos.

- Ah... esto.. Shiro hoy es...- ella trató de hablarle pero el sonido del timbre llamó la atención del trió a la puerta principal.

Un segundo toque y Kuroh se movió para ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Abrió la puerta, y se quedó un tanto extrañado de lo que vio del otro lado.

Un extraño sujeto vestido con un kimono negro y una máscara dorada con forma de conejo estaba parado frente a él.

El sujeto no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se presentó.

- Buenas tardes, vengo en representación de mi de mi señor: el Rey Dorado, Daikaku Kokujyoji. Tengo una entrega para el señor Aldof K. Weissman, si no me equivoco esta debe ser su dirección - el pelinegro asintió. Tanto Shiro como Neko pudieron escuchar la pomposa presentación del misterioso sujeto en la puerta.

- ¿Algo de parte de Chui? - se preguntó confundido.

No tardó mucho cuando entraron tres sujetos uniformados de la misma manera a la habitación dejando lo que eran arreglos florales y cajas con moños muy vistosos y de diferentes colores.

- El señor Kokujyoji le desea un feliz cumpleaños señor Weissman - dijeron los tres sujetos dando una reverencia.

Tanto Neko como Kuroh voltearon a verle y el albino no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran algo apenado.

- ¿Realmente Chui ha mandado esto? - los sujetos asintieron - Pero... esto es demasiado.

- El señor Kokujyoji ha considerado que nada es suficiente para celebrar su cumpleaños señor Weissman, por favor acepte los regalos de nuestro señor.

El albino con las mejillas rojas y algo avergonzado no tuvo más opción que aceptar los obsequios. Los tres sujetos se terminaron de retirar y pudo ver a Neko curioseando cerca de las cajas.

- Parece que tienes mucha confianza con el rey Dorado - escucho a Kuroh hablarle seriamente.

Se giró para verle con una sonrisa tímida - Si, solo somos viejos amigos, pero realmente no esperaba tantas cosas de su parte - se acercó hacia uno de los tantos ramos florales donde habían unos hermosos claveles blancos, pero aparte de la belleza de las flores una pequeña tarjeta en el ramo le había llamado la atención. Kuroh pudo ver desde su posición como el albino dibujaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- Shiro, ¿qué hay en todas estas cajas? - señaló Neko la montaña de cajas.

- Uhmm... ¿qué te parece si lo averiguamos? - dijo el albino para agarrar una de las cajas y comenzar a deshacer el lazo rojo. Tanto Kuroh como Neko observaban expectantes.

- Es... ¿ropa? - dijo el albino sacando un bonito abrigo azul, aunque viendo la marca supuso que era algo muy caro, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy irresponsable de parte del Teniente usar de esa manera los fondos de la ciudad.

Siguieron abriendo las demás cajas encontrando mas ropa, libros y juguetes bastante curiosos.

- Te han dado muchas cosas Shiro - dijo Neko un tanto afligida - Neko, no te dado nada.

El albino posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica - Tu me has dado mucho Neko. Esta nueva vida que tengo es gracias a ti, así que es suficiente para mí - la gata pareció emocionarse con su respuesta y se abalanzó sobre el albino.

Kuroh había permanecido un tanto distante, ahora que lo recordaba el pastel estaría listo pronto. Se dirigió a la cocina. Neko y Shiro parecían distraídos viendo los demás regalos así que aprovechó a sacar el pastel a reposarse y hacer alguna decoración.

- Shiro, ¿qué pasa?

- Uhmm... creo que tengo algo de hambre- se sobó el estómago.

Kuroh aprovecho a despejar la mesa y traer el pastel descarado con algunas fresas.

El albino se quedo perplejo viendo el pastel.

- ¿K-Kuroh? esto es para mí.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

- Dijiste que tenias hambre. Además faltaba un pastel para este día.

El albino esbozó una cálida sonrisa provocando que el otro se sonrojara. Sencillamente le era suficiente ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su rey.

- Muchas gracias, Kuroh.

No tardaron mucho repartir el pastel. Neko había exagerado comiendo de mas, que había quedado tendida en el piso sobándose el estomago, al igual que el albino quien insistía en que cada bocado que daba al pastel era el mejor que había degustado.

- Realmente estaba muy bueno - dijo el albino sentándose para ver fijamente a Kuroh.

- No subestimes nunca mis habilidades para la cocina - dijo con autosuficiencia ya que confiaba mucho en sus habilidades.

- Nunca lo haría - se acercó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Q-que? - tartamudeo.

- Es tu recompensa por tu arduo trabajo - dijo con las mejillas coloradas.

Realmente era extraño, Isana Yashiro era un ser incomprensible para él. Fijó su mirada en el rostro del albino percatándose de que había algo de crema cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

No pudo evitar acercarse y tomar del rostro al albino un tanto desconcertado para lamer directamente de su rostro la dulce crema.

Yashiro se puso extremadamente rojo, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, su piel era muy blanca y dejaba en evidencia su sonrojo.

- Kuroh...

- Tenias algo de crema en la cara - desvió la mirada. Esa era la causa pero habían muchas maneras de solucionar ese problemita, pero simplemente su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo. Vio que el albino separó sus labios para decir algo pero simplemente no llegó a formular ninguna palabra.

- Shiro, Neko no se puede mover - escucharon a la chica quejarse pesadamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta.

- Eso te pasa por comer en exceso - se levantó de su posición y se acercó hacia la chica para levantarla del suelo y depositarla en la cama para que pudiera estar más cómoda.

- Es que el pastel de Kurosuke estaba muy bueno - ella se acomodó para la siesta.

Kuroh se giró viendo al albino recostado en el suelo.

- Yo tampoco me puedo mover, Kuroh - dijo con una sonrisa alzando sus brazos indicándole lo que quería.

- Serás... - suspiró evitando que se le escapara una sonrisa. El albino no dijo nada simplemente movió sus manos.

Se acercó a él tomándolo en sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama. El albino se relajó inmediatamente y se acurrucó en su pecho. Cuando lo quiso dejar en la cama parecía que tenía un gato pegado a su camisa, no se despegaba por nada. Había conseguido ponerle al menos en la cama pero cuando se quiso retirar para ordenas los platos recibió un jalón atrayéndole a la cama, cuidó de no caer encima del albino pero pudo ver claramente un gesto divertido en su rostro.

- Quédate un ratito, ¿sí? - dijo en un tono apenas imperceptible.

- Eres caprichoso Isana Yashiro - dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa.

- Es mi cumpleaños.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno algo sencillito y corto para nuestro lindo albino. Me da cosita ver que nadie se animó al menos a hacer algo por el cumple del niño. Necesita más amor...

Nos leemos la próxima ocasión.


End file.
